


Carmen

by robinstraker



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Q is angry, Q is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstraker/pseuds/robinstraker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' one night stand is murdered for James' actions on a mission.<br/>What James doesn't know is that the woman was far more close to home than he could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmen

Carmen was one of the most wonderful women James had ever had the fortune to spend a night with, and he acknowledged this wholeheartedly. She had been more than a satisfactory respite during the mission, so he decided to visit her hotel room once more before he returned home.

Seeing her door was ajar, James quickly retrieved his gun from it’s holster beneath his jacket and entered, heart racing.

She lay on the bed; naked, beaten and, most importantly, not breathing.

After attempting CPR for more than considered worthwhile, James gave up, sitting back on his heels with a sigh. He should have been more careful. He knew this mission would have repercussions, but he’d let his cock get in there before his brain, yet again.

Pocketing his gun and pulling out his phone, he called Q.

 

“Bond, as far as I am aware, Dubai International Airport is still standing. Why are you not through security yet?” Q asked, exasperated. He was holding the phone between a hunched shoulder and his ear, head cocked to one side, while he simultaneously tried to pack up while continuing to type.

“I am on my way out of the office, so this had better be important.”

 

“Civilian casualty. Room 405 at the same hotel as me. Collateral damage for the mission..”

Q groaned. Why must Bond cause him so much stress, tonight of all nights. With a sigh, he waved R over.

“Bond, I’m handing you over to R, she’ll take the details from you. I need to make a personal call and drink a large amount of sugar saturated tea.” Abruptly, the line was cut and R’s voice replaced Q’s.

Q shut himself in his office, pulled out his mobile and fired off a text.

 

/Something has come up here. Doubt I will be home until late. I’m so sorry love. I’ll make it up to you I promise. -Oliver xx/

 

 

*

 

Half an hour and two cups of Earl Grey later, Q got a knock on his office door.

“Sir? The woman’s next-of-kin lives close, so M wants us to go now. The usual Bond explanation. You ready?”

In response, Q opened the door, already dressed in his coat and scarf.

 

Q spent the car ride on his mobile, replying to seemingly endless emails. As they pulled up, he looked out the window for the first time.

“But this is…never-mind.” He mumbled, remembering only M knew where Q lived. They were parked outside his block of flats. His heart sunk. He would have to break the news to one of his neighbours. Sighing, Q got out and followed R in. 

As they ascended each flight of stairs, Q started to feel sick. When they stopped, he paled.

“What um…what’s the name of…of the next of kin?” He asked quietly, praying R wouldn’t say the words that came out of her mouth a second later.

“Oliver Boothroyd, fiancé to the deceased. 26, works as a technician at - Q?!” She looked up to see Q go inside the flat and slam the door behind him. It took her a few moments to realise what was happening. Sighing to herself, she decided to give Q some space and head back to the car.

 

“Sir, we have a problem.” She said, as soon as M answered the phone.

 

“The deceased was Q’s fiancée.”

 


End file.
